


I see you for who you are

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Idk what happened, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Short, Smutty, implied kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan can see right through PJ's facade





	I see you for who you are

**Author's Note:**

> ayo peeps! so idk what happened here. this just...happened. i have never written much smut? so this is weird and new, so i hope it doesnt flop completely. :/ on a sidenote i really think Dan's picture that he tweeted today was killer so i might have my ghost run my ao3 profile now. anyways, hope you like!  
> Kay

Dan knew the real PJ. 

The true person behind his cute, sweet, gentle demeanor. Whenever they were at a social event and he saw PJ talking or laughing, he would think about what he was like when they were alone. In the dark, hands all over. 

He would hear his voice and think about his moans. He had such soft pretty moans, so girly and sweet. Dan liked to swallow them down with wet kisses and low growls. 

When he spoke, Dan would think about how his lips felt, soft and warm against his own, or on his chest, or how they looked stretched around him. 

He would see his face flush when people said something nice, or when he drank a bit too much, and think about how he looked when he was spread out on the bed, chest heaving, his deep rosy flush going from his hairline to his chest. 

When he saw him reading on the sofa, legs curled up and his blue-green eyes roving the pages, he would think about how he looked when Dan had him pinned, wrists in his hand, back arching, his pupils would grow wide and take up most of his pretty irises.

PJ would towel his hair after a shower and remind him of how it felt as he ran his fingers through it, the noises he made when he tugged gently. 

The PJ people knew was gone. He only saw his PJ. 

The best part was that Phil saw him like that too. He would stare at PJ, his eyes dark and his face flushed. He knew the truth too. There was no way to unsee it now. 

Dan didn’t really mind too much though.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. commentaire et félicitations s'il vous plaît! (i looked that up dont get too riled up :p) that means comment and kudos plzzzzzz coz i need feedback on what i should do next and if i did ok on this (i actually have an idea i might divulge later). MTFBWYA  
> Kay


End file.
